


Object of my Desires

by rpgfan100



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Man/Machine(also hints a Man/Man), Other, Stars a One Shot from the Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpgfan100/pseuds/rpgfan100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dribble staring a one shot character from Go-Busters. Koyama enjoys one of the rare moments he has completely alone with CB-01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Object of my Desires

July 18th 2012 – I just finished CB-01’s check up. Its running fine without any problems. Despite being deployed for battle nonstop over the last few months, it’s still fully functional without any problems. I suppose this is to be expected from such a magnificent machine though. I’m not sure who build these machines, but whoever did truly created a work of art.

Koyama Mamoru leaned back in the chair of CB-01 as he closed his journal, a goofy smile across his face. He could spend all day in cockpit of CB-01. There wasn’t anything stopping him today anyway. Today was one of the rare days that the bay was almost completely void of people. No loud sirens echoing off the closed walls, no people shouting or barking orders at each other, no lousy superiors shouting at him whenever he stopped working to admire one of the many works of genius created by the Special Operations Unit.

Koyama slides forward a bit in his chair to get a better look at the control panel. He smiles a goofy grin as he runs his hand over it. CB-01 was turned off at the moment, so Koyama knew that none of the buttons would work. Despite this, he couldn’t help himself from pushing every button and flipping every switch that he got his hands on. A deep moan escaped his lips as he tighten his grip on one of the leavers with his left hand. It wasn’t until he looked down and saw his boner that he noticed how turned on he was.

He blushes as he leans back in the chair, his hand still tight on the lever. He reaches for the zipper on his grey jumpsuit and slowly pulls it down. The farther down the zipper got, the louder Koyama’s moans got. He licks his lips as he strokes the lever, stopping only to slide out of his jumpsuit as it falls to his feet. He closes his eyes as he begins to stroke his erection, which was still buried in his underwear. He didn’t get very many chances to do this, so he wanted to take his time. He never lasted long, but that never stopped him from at least try last just a bit longer then last time.

Licking his lips, he moans as he slowly pulls his erection out of his underwear. Rested the front of his underwear under his ballsack, he licks his thumb before pushing down on the tip of his penis. A sharp moan escapes his lips as rubs the tip of his penis, unable to hold back his deep breaths. Getting up from the chair, he pulls his off underwear and tosses them on the control panel to the left before setting back down on the edge of the chair.

Leaning his back against the chair, he raises his butt a bit before sucking on his index finger and his ring finger. Koyama takes a deep breath before sticking his index finger up his butt.

“I actually went through with it this time” though Koyama, his moans growing louder as he begins to pull his finger in and out of himself. As he pushes in and out, he begins to day dream.

“Hiromu” Koyama whispers under his breath as he begins to reach his climax. Koyama shouts Hiromu’s name as he cums, his seed spilling on the control panel used by his idol to control the robot of his dreams.

“And I just cleaned this too” says Koyama as he pulled a towel from his tool box. Koyama smiles as he slowly cleans the panel. He didn’t get to do this very often, so he wanted to enjoy every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: I had a lot of fun writing this story. I’m not sure where I got the idea to write this, but I’m positive it has something to do with a Gaim fanfic I read… I was thinking about having Hiromu appear in person, but I wanted Koyama to have his moment to himself. I hope you guys enjoyed this story.


End file.
